


held between Heaven and Hell

by LadyAlice101



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Panic, Tumblr Prompt, Worry, immediately post season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/pseuds/LadyAlice101
Summary: When Wyatt feels the cold metal of a gun press against his head, his first thought it, Where is Lucy?He turns slowly, hands up in the air, and wishes he were surprised that Emma’s face is staring back at him.**tumblr prompt from mockingjays-daughter:For the prompts thing assuming the mothership is at Mason Industries Wyatt's reaction to the mothership being taken over and trying to get ahold of Lucy and Lucy trying to get to Wyatt and them finally seeing each other and just being so relieved that the other is alive that they finally kiss(and hug bc I live for their hugs)





	held between Heaven and Hell

When Wyatt feels the cold metal of a gun press against his head, his first thought it, _Where is Lucy?_

He turns slowly, hands up in the air, and wishes he were surprised that Emma’s face is staring back at him.

He’d been wondering what that cold feeling of dread that had settled in his stomach could mean. As soon as he’d watched Lucy walk away from him, the worry of never seeing her again had eased; and it had left him able to feel something else, something more sinister.

“You’re Rittenhouse, then?” Wyatt asks.

“You don’t sound surprised,” Emma responds flatly.

“I wish I was.”

She eyes him, up and down, and he makes sure to stay as still as possible.

“I’m only leaving you alive because you got me back from 1882,” Emma says finally. “A life for a life. There won’t be a debt to repay next time.”

Just as Wyatt wonders what the catch to that is, she fires the gun and a burning pain shoots through his shoulder. He grunts and stumbles, not unfamiliar with the pain of a bullet shot, and when he finally catches his breath and can look up, Emma is gone and down at the Mothership, a trail of bodies behind her.

_Lucy. Lucy. Lucy._

He digs his phone from his pocket, panic choking his throat. He finds her name quickly, and presses call. She doesn’t answer.

He tries to calm himself; she’s only been gone forty minutes, she said she’d be back in an hour.

Rufus should be back by now, too, so Wyatt calls him next. Rufus sounds panicked when he answers, but through his rambling Wyatt figures out that Rufus is actually still at the hospital and something happened with Jiya.

“Rufus. Rufus!” Wyatt eventually interrupts. “Listen! Emma’s taken the Mothership. She’s Rittenhouse. You need to stay safe.”

Rufus pauses, then stumbles over several words, then finally agrees to get Jiya and himself somewhere safe.

Afterwards, Wyatt calls Lucy again. And again. And again.

He heads towards the main gate, because he needs to get out now, too; Emma wouldn’t extend the same courtesy twice.

He pauses at the gate and attempts to remove his jacket to press against the wound; he can’t manage to get it off while still protecting his shoulder so he gives up, and calls Lucy again.

The pit in his stomach is deep and gnawing and god does he hope that she –

Wait. What if she already had come back? What if she wasn’t answering because Emma had taken her hostage, or killed her?

He turns back around, determined to go back in and find her, but then the door at the gate opens and she walks in, hand on her head and tears on her face.

She spots and cries out, “Wyatt!” and breaks into sobs.

He’d be concerned if he weren’t so relieved that she’s okay and not lying in a pool of her own blood. He forgets his shoulder for a second, and wraps his arms around her shoulders in relief.

“Oh, Wyatt, my mom – “ She stops, then pulls back from him, and lifts her hand to her own shoulder.

Her fingers come back red and sticky and she gasps.

“Wyatt, what?”

He winces, the momentarily forgotten pain back in full force. He lifts his own hand back to the wound and presses down again.

“Emma’s Rittenhouse. She’s taken the Mothership.”

Lucy expression shutters, and then goes blank.

“That’s what she meant,” Lucy mutters bitterly.

She seems to realize all of sudden that that must be how he got injured, because she hugs him again, buries her face in his neck.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she whispers against his skin, her lips brushing against him.

He grunts in pain, but then says, “I’m glad you are, too.”

Several seconds pass, then she says, “My mom is Rittenhouse.”

He sighs and holds her tighter, a sadness filling him that he recognizes as loss; this time, in empathy with her. He doesn’t know how her little body could possibly have so much emotion inside her.

When she pulls back, she wipes at her face with her palm. She looks so sad, so lost, so broken that he doesn’t know what to do but press his lips to hers.

It’s brief, quick, and not how he imagined it would be (if he were ever in the mood to admit that he imagined such things, which he rarely was). It’s wet from her tears and bloody from his wound, but she sighs against his lips, slightly happier, and he figures that’s about the best outcome he could have hoped for.

A sharp clang comes from deeper in the building, and they pull away from each other. He looks back over his shoulder, then back to her. She’s looking up at him, her eyes wide and wonder on her face, and he gently pushes against her waist.

“Come on,” he urges, “we need to get out of here.”

 


End file.
